Much of the enjoyment of playing with toy vehicles such as toy cars is derived from rapidly projecting the vehicles across an area. Individuals enjoy a toy vehicle that can achieve a high rate of speed. The toy may be even more enjoyable if it can be launched easily but still achieve a high rate of speed. And, as with most toys, it is desirable that the toy vehicle be able to reliably perform over and over again.
Mechanical means for powering toys are generally reliable and economical. A compressed fluid is a means of storing mechanical energy for many purposes. Since air and many other compressible fluids are relatively inexpensive and readily obtainable it would be advantageous to have a means that utilizes air or other compressible fluids as a mechanical means to power and launch a toy vehicle. Thus, it can be appreciated that it would be highly desirable to have a means for utilizing a fluid to launch and impart rapid momentum to a toy vehicle, and which can be operated repeatedly yet reliably.